Buzz
by Me-kay
Summary: Harry goes through Silent Hill a second time. With help. James/Harry


_Buzz, THUD, hum, hum_

Harry felt the world under him slid and sway; vibrating beneath his feet in a way that seemed coherent. As the noises echoes through the rusted and pitch black, he tried to adjust his flashlight that barely penetrated the darkness clawing at him. He jiggled it harder, panic seizing him by the throat each time a scream or groan or some other horrific sound bounced through this hellish place.

Where was he? What was this place? The light brightened oh so slightly, not enough to be helpful, but Harry continued anyways with his arm and bat outstretched to defend him.

_Buzz, THUDTHUD, hum_

The next room was both better and worse. The flickering light above him might cast strange shadows, but he could _see_, goddamn it. But the portable radio at his hip suddenly increased in volume and the static noise also evoked fear. Then a wiggling, deformed _thing_ appeared from around the corner. Harry raised his bat and swung when it approached him, crying out when he got sprayed with something foul and _burning_.

It lay on the ground, crippled from the blow and Harry swung and swung, blood splashing onto his face.

Who would have guessed that monsters bleed?

_Hum hum hum, THUD, buzz_

A pair of hands grabbed Harry's, halting his attacks on the already severely battered body. He jerked back and swung at this newcomer, the other man just barely dodging his bat. The blond was lucky the bat was broken.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm James Sunderland."

_THUD, THUD, THUD, buzz hum_

As they picked their way through the wreckage, James tried to help Harry remember what he had seem to forgotten, which was almost everything but his name and skills. Memories were lost somewhere in that dark room he had fled desperately. He then informed Harry of where they were, which turned out to be the Silent Hill hospital. Harry, of course, had no recollection of a town called Silent Hill. Once James gave up on having the other man remember, he turned to conversation.

Harry was surprised at how much James spoke, filling the silence everywhere with his nervousness and fear. The sudden, flickering image of a beautiful nurse with golden hair and red, red blood trailing down her cheeks didn't even force Harry to pause.

_Buzz, THUD, hu-_SCREECH!

James jolted at the scrape of metal against metal, dropping the dirty bag of chips he had been wolfing down. Harry glanced up at James with curious eyes and a frown.  
"What's wrong?"  
The other man looked just as confused, shaking his head and smiling with just an edge of fear in the creases of his face.

"N-nothing. I don't know why, but I keep hearing that noise every once in a while. Every time I wanted to run as far away as possible."  
Harry got to his feet, dusted himself off, and nodded toward the door.  
"Then let's."

_Buzz, THUD, hum, hum_

The sounds of the hospital where left behind in the building. They could still hear them, as they were walking away, but the more startling sound now was the complete silence that awaited them out here. This world, in contrast, seemed dead and abandoned, the thick fog a burial sheet.

They explored the town of Silent Hill for days. After they discovered that there were craters surrounding the town, James led them to the lake, chattering away about his wife that he hadn't mentioned earlier. James told him everything about her and Harry enjoyed watching the affection spread over his companion's normally fearful face.

"She died three years ago."  
Harry turned to James at this, having been examining a strange lump in the water. Normally, Harry would have noticed the silence he still wasn't accustomed to, but James' sadness was distractingly loud.  
"I'm sorry. How?"  
"An illness."  
The silence was worse than the chaotic noises of the hospital, so Harry decided to fill it since James wasn't up to it.  
"See that shape there, in the water?"

"Yeah, what about it?"  
"I think it's a car."

When James got back, yellow hair glued to his forehead, he looked pale and frightened again.  
"What was it?"  
"My car. Someone drove my car into the water!"

Harry considered the drowned vehicle and returned the other man's clothes, stepping into the water. The waves splashed against his shoes and soaked his socks.  
"Was anyone still in the car?"  
James' head spun so fast Harry wondered if he'd get whiplash. His eyes were impossibly wide.  
"No. No one."

--

Harry bashed in yet another window, climbing over the glass and ignoring the shards planting themselves in his hands. Stepping onto the floor, he felt flesh under his foot and glanced down. There was the rotting corpse of another monster, but that wasn't what he saw.

Another flash, an image of a woman in an officer's uniform and red, _red _eyes.

He opened the diner's door for James and they ate canned beans. Harry didn't mention the memories of Cybil and Lisa. They were both dead now any ways.

--

They were both aching for something new in this dead town. So maybe that's why they were doing something so dangerous.

Skirting around the edge of one of the craters, back brushing against a wall with graffiti scrawled across it, Harry felt the adrenaline course through his veins and grinned wildly, screaming at the top of his lungs. James shot him a glare, hands shaking from the fear of falling off. This little shelf of space for them to slide across was about a mile long, and they were halfway through. And Harry had nearly fallen to his death five times now.

He turned to James, bright eyed, and grabbed his unsteady hand, folding their fingers together.  
The only witnesses were the words painted on the wall behind them.

Harry decided that he didn't need his old memories. This was just as good.

--

James slammed him up against the wall, bending to devour Harry's mouth with his own. Harry returned the kiss and arched against his companion, reaching for yellow hair. The taller man was in a rush, exposing Harry's back and chest to the cold air as soon as they broke apart for air, quick to lean in for another searing kiss.  
Suddenly Harry was falling back onto the decaying bed, grasping for James. The other man removed his jacket and shirt in a flash, falling down after Harry.

They gasped and squirmed, bit and tore at each other's skin, discarding all bothersome clothes. Harry had a death grip on the back of James' neck and hair, James' fingers digging into his hips.

The thud of the head board against the wall distantly reminded Harry of when he woke up in this town.

--

It didn't drive into the town, engine roaring. It just _appeared_; as if it was there all along, clearer than anything else they had seen in this town.

Harry walked towards the jeep, one hand on the keys in his pocket that were not there before. James shot him a questioning glance but he didn't catch it, just opened the door wide and stared at the gray man in the driver's seat.

He felt the dead man was someone he should remember, someone he had once been very close to. The corpse had dried blood running down the side of his head onto his brown jacket; blank eyes staring up at Harry and mouth agape in what might have been surprise.

Harry felt James' sudden intake of air behind him, turning to see the blond stare at the body in shock.  
"Harry."  
The dead man dropped soundlessly and Harry climbed into the driver's seat, inserting the keys into the ignition.  
"Harry, I need to tell you something."  
He looked up casually, as if James wasn't about to make a confession.  
"That car in the lake? There was a body."  
Harry blinked and nodded, one foot resting on the corpse's chest.  
"It was me. I was in the car, dead."  
James was surprised by the hug, the smile against his neck.

"It's okay, James. Let's go."  
Despite the crushed look of the jeep, it worked perfectly. The craters even disappeared so they could leave Silent Hill, finally. Harry smiled, and the little girl's face flashed in his mind, smiling also. James smiled because Harry smiled.


End file.
